


'Cause Everybody Knows (That You and I Got That Something)

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Series: Marthanna For the Soul [5]
Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Female Character, DWSA - Freeform, F/F, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbians, Not Canon Compliant, let them be happy and gay you cowards, literally there will never be enough wlw content for this dying fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: “Yeah, that’s why I’m asking. I think she’s pretty easy on the eyes myself.” Melchior did that weird smirk and eyebrow raise thing and Anna felt her heart drop.“Oh yeah, actually she’s lesbian,” Anna blurted out.
Relationships: Anna/Martha Bessell
Series: Marthanna For the Soul [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496501
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	'Cause Everybody Knows (That You and I Got That Something)

**Author's Note:**

> i based this off what happened to me like the first week of senior year. this loser fuckboy tried to move in on this girl i was seeing bc "you guys hang out so much, you must be really good friends," bc u know hets don't understand when women are gay. the girl actually did come out as lesbian a few months later. disclaimer: i don't support bi erasure, im bi myself and i hate it, anna only says what she says here bc melchior is moving in on her woman, you would do the same.  
> the title's from [ain't together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-DeBDjIe5I) by king princess who i saw in concert last weekend and highly recommend.

“Hey, do you have a minute?”

Anna looked up from her math homework to see Melchior Gabor standing over her. It took everything in her not to roll her eyes; he annoyed the crap out of her. The other day Anna had been at lunch with Martha Bessel, enjoying lovely conversation and staring intently into her deep brown eyes. Martha was going on about her weekend and Anna loved seeing her so happy. That was, until Melchior Gabor sat down at their table and started going on about what he did. He frequently cut both Anna and Martha off until Anna told him to cut it out. Melchior left soon after that and Anna and Martha brushed it off as just Melchior being himself. 

“Uh, sure,” Anna replied. She couldn’t think what Melchior wanted with her during study hall unless he was going to scold her for telling him not to cut Martha and her off. 

“What’s the deal with your friend Martha?”

Martha. She and Anna had been friends since sixth grade, probably about the time Anna realized she liked girls. Martha had this smile that could light up the whole room and these dark curls that caught the summer breeze, it was so beautiful Anna could scream. Martha was more than that though; she was full of kindness and love despite all the horrible things that had happened to her. Martha was the embodiment of all things good and it was impossible to think straight around her. It was all Anna could do to pretend she wasn’t totally in love with her. 

“Um, well she’s really nice. Like one of the nicest people I’ve ever met. And she’s, you know, not too bad on the eyes.” Anna internally congratulated herself for making that explanation relatively heterosexual sounding. 

“Yeah, that’s why I’m asking. I think she’s pretty easy on the eyes myself.” Melchior did that weird smirk and eyebrow raise thing and Anna felt her heart drop. 

“Oh yeah, actually she’s lesbian,” Anna blurted out. That wasn’t entirely true; Martha was bi. Still, Melchior would never leave Martha alone if he knew she was into guys. There was no way Martha would like him anyway, right? 

Melchior’s smirk faded. “Oh, okay. That’s a shame. Thanks for the heads up.” He gave Anna an awkward pat on the shoulder and left her to her homework.

* * *

The conversation was on Anna’s mind for the rest of the day. She didn’t mean to erase Martha’s sexuality and Martha probably wouldn’t mind her saying that to Melchior. There was no way she was into him, right? Martha had told Anna how cute she was multiple times in the last week, that had to mean something. Anna tired not to get her hopes up when it came to romance, but this seemed like it could be going somewhere. Regardless, the guilt was still eating away at her when Martha came over that evening. 

“What do you think of Melchior?” Anna asked Martha. They were about halfway through  _ Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper _ , a favorite barbie movie of them both. 

Martha scrunched her nose. “You sound like Thea back in freshman year.”

Anna laughed at the memory of how their friend used to go on about him. “No really, are you like, into him or anything?”

Martha made a gagging noise which caused Anna to laugh again. “Where on earth did you get that idea? I try to be nice to everyone, but if people think I’m into him then I’ll definitely dial it back.”

“No, no one thinks that! I just asked because he asked about you today.”

“Is this because you told him to shut up yesterday? I’ll fight him, you were totally right.”

“Actually, he thinks you’re cute.”

Martha threw her head back in laughter and Anna felt her face get hot. “Seriously? Oh God, I hope you told him I’m betrothed to a Russian prince or something.”

Anna smiled at her  _ Great Comet _ reference. “I actually told him you were a lesbian.”

“Ah, perfect! Knew I could count on you.” Martha laid her head on Anna’s shoulder and Anna felt her heart backflip in her chest. 

“I’m just glad you’re not into him. I would never want to ruin your chances with someone.” 

Martha giggled. “First of all, if I ever have the hots for Melchior Gabor you need to take me to a psychiatrist. Second, there’s only one person I want to have chances with right now, and I doubt you could ruin them.”

Anna froze and felt herself start to blush, Martha couldn’t mean-? “What?” Anna sputtered. 

Martha sat up, her cheeks tinted pink and smiling beautifully. Anna felt dizzy but before she could speak, Martha leaned forward and swiftly pecked her on the lips. Anna didn’t have time to react before Martha pulled away, her eyes shifted downward and smiling sheepishly. 

“Does that answer your question?”

Anna was stunned and couldn’t think. “Would you do that again?”

This time, Martha kissed her forehead, then her nose, before finally arriving at her lips. Anna sighed and brought her hands to gently rest on Martha’s waist. Time seemed to stand still and all that mattered was that kiss. When they finally broke apart, it took a moment for Anna to open her eyes. She didn’t want to come back to earth again. 

“I think it answered my question,” Anna conceded, finally. Martha smiled and cuddled up by Anna’s side. Anna wrapped her arms around the girl, her heart singing. 

“Could I take you for coffee or something? Like a real date?” Anna asked. She tensed up, hoping she wasn’t reading the situation wrong. Instead of responding verbally, Martha leaned up and left a series of slow kisses along Anna’s jaw. 

“Is that a yes?”

Martha nodded. “Does Friday work?”

Anna kissed the top of Martha’s head. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> the guy actually told me "thats a shame" when i told him this girl was lesbian and it was the most melchior way he could have reacted  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms)


End file.
